The present invention relates to a dispenser for pasty compositions, particularly a toothpaste dispenser, with pump-like actuation for the delivery, in portions, of the contents from a nozzle outlet channel, the pump chamber, whose volume can be reduced by displacing an actuator against spring action, located, as seen in the flow path, between two valves, one of which is connected with the storage space and the other with the nozzle outlet channel.
A dispenser of this kind is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS No. 29 01 717. In that case one valve is located on the bottom side of the pump space and the other valve, which faces the nozzle outlet channel, is arranged on the wall side of said pump chamber. This leads to a transverse deflection and thus to an intensive displacement of the composition and correspondingly to high friction values; operation is made difficult. The valve arranged on the bottom side of the pump chamber extends within the pump space. The structural shape is therefore relatively complicated and too expensive to manufacture and assemble for a mass-produced article.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the manufacture and assembly of a dispenser of this kind, in connection with which a better uniformizing of the flow conditions is also to be obtained.